Colourful Love
by ThatOneShotWritingKid
Summary: Andromeda's family has been murdered.Her death also came too quickly,but it changed everything.Forever. (Maybe some JackXOC or BunnyXOC)


Andromeda woke with a start,as she heard a crashing noise erupt from outside of her shot up,her Ginger hair falling around jumped up out of bed,and walked to the window,but shot back immediatley when someone hurled a snowball at it with force.

Andromeda giggled as she heard children screaming and laughing with delight got up again,and pulled her hair to one side,gently combing her fingers through grabbed a hair tie from the near by bed-side table,and scruffily tied her hair up with it.

She walked over to her wardrobe,and quickly pulled on a long sleeved shirt,with skinny jeans,a fur body warmer and fur boots.

Oh how she loved Winter.

She grabbed her mittens,earmuffs and a beanie to go over them and almost tripped down the stairs from rushed past her mother,who didn't seem to bother looking up as her daughter whizzed past and out of the door,swinging it open.

Andromeda spotted her siblings across the yard,lost in the depths of what was a pretty serious looking snowball fight-no, had forts built out of snow and everything,it was quite impressive.

Andromeda shook her head at them,and leaned down to pick up some moulded the snow in her hands,creating the perfect round she was satisfied,she pulled her arm back,and as if she were a catpault,swung it forward,releasing the snowball,and hitting the target directly in the burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh my God!I got you right in the _face_!" She emphasised on the face laughing came to an abrupt end when she was hit by a freezing blur of white,that travelled down the front of her shirt and she even managed to swallow some.

A roar of laughter was heard from the other side of the yard as her younger siblings,Kit and Peter,fell to the floor in floodsof giggles as their sister just stood in her spot,dumbfounded.

Andromeda stared in shock as the bitter taste of defeat started to claw it's way up her shook from all of the cold snow down the front of her glared at the twins across the yard and used her hands to shovel up some began moulding it again and once she was done,she smirked toward the twins.

" .War!" She cried as she plummeted them with her assortment of snowballs,yelling her loudest battle younger siblings screamed with joy as Andromeda tackled them down and tickled them mercilessly whilst shovelling snow down their backs.

A short while after the snowball war,they were all tucked in inside,sipping cups of Hot Chocolate whilst the fire flickered sighed and turned her head towards Kit and Peter to find them sleeping peacefully,snuggled up next to eachother on the sofa.

She got up and put her mug in the kitchen sink,and headed up stairs,stretching her arms and walked into her room,changed into her sleep wear and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

She woke up the next morning to find the house oddly sheer panic,she slowly got up and crept out of her bounded down the stairs without a sound,and slowly walked into the kitchen,but collapsed,sliding down the wall and into a sitting pose.

The scene before her was Mother had been brutally murdered,and what looked like a ransom note was atop her bloody with fear,Andromeda shakily reached forward and took the note off her dead Mother's chest with haste.

Tears were streaming down her face ferociously as she read the note.

_I have the children.I will not return them unless you meet me at the edge of the Forest at exactly 11:59 you decide to try to search for me,I will send my friends to come and finish you,like they did your filthy,lying mother._

_I'll be waiting._

Andromeda threw the note as far away from her as she could manage and sat,proped up against the kitchen wall,her face buried in her hands.

Andromeda awoke from a deathly slumber,with sticky tears on her gasped in horror as she looked at the time.

Her watch read: _11:10_

She hurriedly got up and dressed,as she realised it would take at least forty minutes for her to walk to the edge of the left carrying a small side bag,in which she held her emergency purse,her cell phone and a small map of the forest.

She sighed as she glanced in the mirror.

"For the Twins" She muttered as she began her trip to meet her fate.

Andromeda arrived at the edge of the forest a few minutes later than she should have,due to the thorns ripping and tugging at her shivered in fear as she waited in the freezing cold,staring up at the moon.

She liked the moon,and especially ,the moon shone its brightest and was round and not very hard to moon had always been comforting to had fond memories of when she was a child,when she was feeling sad,she would talk to the moon and express her felt as if it listened.

Andromeda laughed at a sudden thought.

_The Man in the Moon._

She had believed in him,and she still she did the Easter Bunny,the Toothfairy,Jack Frost,The Sandman,Santa and even the Boogeyman.

She immediatley stopped laughing when something behind her cracked in a sickly slowly turned her head,to find sighed in relief,but it was short lived.

As soon as she snapped her head back around,a glint of metal under the moonlight came thrashing down towards dodged it by a millimetre,jumping back a gasped in fear as it swung past in front of her face,but she was more concerned by the dead bodies lying beside the shadowed figure.

Kit and Peter.

Their poor little throats had been slit,and their clothes were soaked in gasped sharply,before a sharp blade found it's way through her chest,puncturing her lungs.

She fell to the floor,her hot blood staining the pure white snow as she took one last look at the moon,whispering in a weak voice,

"_Thank you for listening... _"

The Man in the Moon felt a stab of pain as he watched Andromeda take her last breath,thanking him for listening,even when she was oblivious to the fact that he really was.

Suddenly Andromeda's body started to glow a pale silver colour,as the ginger colour her hair was,faded into a beautiful Navy bloodied clothes turned into a tu-tu-like dress,adorned with gems and intwined pieces of a soft rope-like wore Ballet Slippers,with the laces tied in a criss-cross pattern up to her knee.

Andromeda's eyes flashed open and they were no longer a dull,brown ,they were both different,one green,and one had a dizzy feeling ponding at the front of her head,and suddenly,she fell into a deep sleep.

The thought of being Cupid hurt her head.

~At the North Pole~


End file.
